Silent Confessions
by Hollow Ichi-kun
Summary: A Oneshot for Amiboshi and Suboshi, It's Fluffy   Cutefluffy. Sorry couldn't sleep so... Please enjoy. Warnings  malexmale pairings yaoi, perhaps eventually if i ever make a sequel And twincest warnings . And inordinate amounts of Fluff imo


Un-beta'd early morning one-shot may add a later chapter as an addition or sequel, but for now this is what i've got

Warnings and disclaimers; Yeaaah... The works -coughs- guyxguy relationships, this will deal with, as well as non-brotherly- love between brothers, so you no like, you were warned. no flaming. Constructive criticism is nice. I don't own the series, Fushigi yuugi's Yuu Watases'. Anything else... enjoy? Review, and tell me if you want more written ; Oh, and sorry for the OOC. It's early, and it's supposed to be their reincarnated selves - present time, hence the slight shift in surroundings, etc. Oh and Fluff warning. Pure Fluff warning. There's not much to it but short, and cute, but that's what i get for writing when i should have been sleeping at 3 o clock in the morning ;;;

* * *

"Aniki." 

He heard the soft cry in the doorway, standing outside of the room they shared.

"Naze?"

He heard a soft sniffle, and moved closer. into the room that he'd shared with his twin brother all of their lives. Out of what light the moon shone through the dark night from their window he saw his brother's features become clearer as he moved closer, though still they remained softened by the moonlight.

When he was nearer to the bed his brother was currently curled up in, looking for all the world like a lost and confused puppy, he sighed and Suboshi's head snapped up zeroing in on him like he was the last hope for salvation, in a baron waste. His eyes puffy and red from the crying he turned slightly and seemed to be hesitant about making a decision on something. Whatever it was was rattling around inside his head like a team of mad horses - desperate to be set free, but at the same time, terrified of everything that moved.

"Aniki?" He whispered in a soft voice, childlike, and uncertain despite his 17 years, and the undertones in that soft whisper trembled through Amiboshi as he answered.

"Naze?"

Suboshi's response barely ghosted past his lips for all the strength he put into the words. "come closer?"

Amiboshi sank down onto the bed next to his beloved twin brother, and whispered again in the same ephemeral tones as the other half to his soul had used, "Naze..." He brought a hand up to caress silken strands of his brother's hair soothing him and lending comfort as best he could, stroking his hair softly, and hoping that his presence might be enough to help banish whatever demons were running through and disrupting his brother's thoughts. His fiery spirit and determination.

Amiboshi sighed again as he continued to give what comfort he could, gentle hands smoothing down silken hair, as Suboshi's breathing finally became less chaotic, and he started calming from the distraught state he had been in. Amiboshi shifted slightly on the bed as he felt a warm hand glide through the air and over his own neck, toward his hair - _his brother_ he smiled, comforting him back, mirroring the same things that were helping him to become calmer. He relaxed into the feeling, when he felt a soft warmth, press into his lips shocking him. He leaned into the kiss, comforting, feeling complete, and savoring the sensation of an identical pair of lips, moist against his own, the taste sweet, and blissful, when his brain snapped into gear and he realized what was happening - who he was kissing.

Amiboshi pulled back slightly as his body went rigid, and his eyes snapped open in shock as his brain comprehended what had actually happened to him in the last few moments.

Suboshi was still for a moment, and then something in him registered the shocked expression on his brother's face - the rigid posture he was in... and the fact that he'd pulled away from him. And then he realized just what he'd done.

Amiboshi's mind was going a million miles an hour. 2 million. Everything that had just transpired had caught up to him in a moments time of recognition, and everything it could mean was just jumbled around inside the chaotic vortex that was his mind right now when a cry of pain brought him out of his self made reality.

He looked past his brother's statuesque form, through his non-moving face into his eyes, and almost broke at what he saw there.

Fear, uncertainty, wonder, disbelief, and most strongly - rejection.

"No!" Amiboshi tried to reach out to his brother who was still sitting there rock solid, but as life re-entered the elder's eyes, something seemed to dim in the younger's as his heart started breaking and his eyes began to shine - he turned away - entreating the ground to give him some solace, where he used to find that from his other soul.

Amiboshi could see the pain, but even more strongly he could FEEL the hurt - through him, right into him through the bond that the two brothers shared. And he realized what his brother thought his freezing back had meant.

Before Suboshi could get away as he saw with horror that his muscles were tensing to do, Amiboshi did something he never thought in his life he'd have to do.

He poured all of the chi he could into his voice, and commanded his brother. "Stop"

Suboshi froze, since not only was he affected by the strength of the verbal command, and the unexpectedness of his brother using it- on him, Amiboshi also calculated in the even greater intensity the command would have on his own blood- his brother - his TWIN.

Suboshi, frozen kneeling on his bed, looking for all the world like he wanted to die right there, that fierce and fiery spirit, no where to be seen in this broken young boy... broke Amiboshi right there.

He moved forward, inwardly reeling at the cringe that his brother felt fear at all - let alone from the person who was supposed to keep that fear from ever getting a glimpse at him. _I was supposed to protect you aniki... I'm sorry - I'm so sorry,_ he cried inside of him self as he wrapped the other in his arms and felt his frozen restraint, not from the command - that was only to keep him from leaving as he'd planned to - to go off all alone to do gods only know what - No the icy terror was all Suboshi's own, and it was there because of the one person who was never supposed to have put something like that there.

"gods - Suboshi... Suboshi listen to me, Listen!" He pleaded - desperate to be heard, so that his brother would not misunderstand, but Suboshi just stayed sitting there, limp and vacant, paying no attention to the words that his brother was uttering, a sight that nearly rendered Amiboshi unable to continue speaking.

"Please - why - why did you do that? Please Suboshi; answer me! I need to know - I... have to know - please!"

"You hate me... you think I'm disgusting."

"NO! NO, Aniki - I could never think of you as disgusting, but please- please... WHY?"

Suboshi was silent for a moment more. He bit his lip and then seemed to come to a decision inside of himself. That he couldn't be broken any further.

"Because... I..." He stopped then met his twin's eyes, both shining equally brightly from their own fears and different emotions.

"I Love you" He whispered to his twin. Other half of his soul and Brother by Blood.

And waited for the revulsion that was sure to come.

Amiboshi paused, unable to conjure words to describe what he was feeling- what he was hearing.

Suboshi sniffled again, and the smiled a self depreciating smile - "So you must feel i'm disgusting NOW..."

"NO!" Amiboshi reacted violently again, throwing all that he was into that simple statement. "No! I could NEVER! You don't disgust me - you never COULD! You Don't I -"

"Then why did you back away." Suboshi asked in a matter of fact tone. Bringing up the actions of his very own body.

He started to turn away again, when he was grabbed by his twin, who rather than using a verbal command from his soul to keep his other in place, used his very essence, his body, the identical make of the one it was holding and turning his twin flame to face him he vehemently whispered - "You idiot - The only reason I froze was because I couldn't believe that this wasn't some kind false reality - a trick, where what I've dreamed could ever happen. That the life I love more than my own would, could ever come to care about my pitiful countenance in such a manner." And tears streaming freely down both faces now, The elder of the two brothers softly breathed as though afraid that one word too loud would break whatever spell the world was in where such things were possible in the calm night surrounding them, "I Love You too" And kissed his mirror image, as his reflection's startled image melted, and smoothed, into one of pure devotion, and kissed his brother back as he never believed would be possible.

And the moon's full light illuminated the two softly as the rest of the world slowly slipped away as they began to explore the reality of the other, in a way only imagined in their dreams.

* * *

End ... for now perhaps I may continue, If you liked it please let me know , if it needs work... i'll probably work on it ANYWAYS lol- this was a rather quick written fic and yeah i know - pure sap. Basically i thought it out, didn't feel like sleeping and then wrote it. So here it is. And it's too early for me to be coherent right now ANYWAYS, so i'll just go back to writing lol

Thank You for reading

Hollow Ichi-kun, aka Rain Dancer


End file.
